Episode 147 (Rupert you shrunk the guppies)
Plot The guppies find a lost butterfly and they must bring her home to Butterfly Glade Production Arachnid Attack Ants in Our Home Hive and Seek Trivia The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits they wore outdoor outfits Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're at the park." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah at the park.) * Leah: "C'mon Mom." * Zach: "Let's find some insects." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay.Okay.See anything." * Leah: "Look.I spy with my little eyes.Something weaving a web." * Zach: "A spider." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Keep an eye out for anything Kids.You'll never know what you'll might find." * Leah: "Okay." * Zach: "I spy with my little eyes.Something that is lifting a rock." * Leah: "Look.An ant." * Zach: "I never thought ants lift things." * Leah: "I wonder what else we'll discover." * Zach: "We are great insect finders." * Leah: "We're the best insect finders in the whole wide world." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scout Uniforms.The guppies swim by.) * Zach: "Let's follow our friends." * Leah: "C'mon." (They followed the guppies.) * Goby: "This way guys.Follow me." (The guppies followed Goby.) * Deema: "Alright." * Goby: "Whoo-Hoo." * Molly: "Yeah." (Molly,Gil and the Genies landed near the bushes.A butterfly landed on Molly's nose.) * Molly: "Whoa." * Gil: "Awesome." * Molly: (Laughs). * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hi Zach.Hi Leah.I'm so glad you guys are here." * Gil: "Today we're observing insects of the jungle with Goby." * Nonny: "Guys look.Spiders." * Oona: "It looks like they're weaving a web on a log." * Molly: "Whoa.Don't get yourselves in a twirl spiders." * Deema: "Guys look." * Molly: "Those are strong ants." * Gil: "They lift heavy things." * Both: "Whoa." * Zach: "What's going on." * Leah: "I must say they are very strong." * Goby: "Guys.You've got to see what we found." * Molly: "It's a Blue Morpo Butterfly." * Gil: "She's so fluttery." * Goby: "Is Flutter your name." * Zach: "She's so amazing." * Leah: "And blue." (Suddenly Flutter landed on Goby's finger.) * Molly: "Hey Flutter what are you doing out here all by yourself." (Oona and Gil swims over to Flutter.) * Oona: "Uh oh guys." * Zach: "What is it." * Leah: "What's wrong." * Gil: "I think she's lost." * Genies: (Gasps). * Molly: "Poor little butterfly.I wonder where she lives." * Zach: "Don't worry Flutter." * Leah: "We'll bring you home." * Goby: "Hmm.Well.Butterflies live somewhere.Somehow they call it a glade." * Nonny: "Yep." * Gil: "Let's check the Magic Crystal Ball to locate Flutter's Home." * Glimmer: "That's a great idea." * Chloe: "I love it." * Molly: "Do your thing Genies." * Genies: "Okay." (They made the Magic Crystal Ball appear.) * Deema: "Magic Crystal Ball." * Goby: "Where oh where is Flutter's home." * Gil: "And show us all." (They find Flutter's home.) * Goby: "Flutter says that her home is in Butterfly Glade." * Deema: "Don't worry Flutter we'll take you home to Butterfly Glade." * Gil: "Let's go." * Molly: "Everyone.Follow me." (They flew on their Magic Carpet.) * Molly: "Look the bridge.C'mon." (But when they got to the bridge.It began to wobble.) * All: "Whoa." * Molly: "Oh no.Something's wrong with this bridge." * Goby: "Whoa." * Molly: "Hurry guys.We gotta get off of it before it falls." * All: "Jump." * Goby: "Are you alright Flutter." * Deema: "I think she says she's fine." * Gil: "Guys.Look." * Molly: "Bursting Butterflies.The bridge is unstable for us to get across.It might fall over.But not for long.I wish we can fix the bridge." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo First wish of the due.Charming guppies fix the bridge divine." (The bridge pieces are put back together.) * Molly: "That was quick.C'mon." (They swam along the path.) * Zach: "Guys look." * Leah: "Butterflies and they're blue." * Molly: "Those must be Blue Morpo Butterflies.That means we're halfway to Flutter's home." * Goby: "Guys look." * Gil: "A dam." * Molly: "Cool." * Goby: "C'mon.Let's get across." (They began crossing a dam.) * All: "Yeah.Whoo-hoo." (But suddenly the dam starts to spring leaks.) * Molly: "Whoa.Look out." * Goby: "Uh oh.Hang on Flutter." (Goby got to higher ground.) *Goby: "Guys.I forgot to tell you all Butterflies get wet.Don't worry Flutter.I got you." *Zach: "Oh no guys." *Leah: "Goby and Flutter are in real danger." *Molly: "Don't worry Goby.We'll save you." *Gil: "Uh oh.Look." *Molly: "Colliding Caterpillars.The dam is beginning to spring leaks." *Goby: "Whoa." *Molly: "I wish we can fix the dam." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies fix this dam divine." (A wheelbarrow full of concrete appear.) *Molly: "Perfect.Thanks Glimmer." *Goby: "Oh no.The water's getting higher." *Molly: "Hang on Goby.We'll save you." (They begin filling the first crack with concrete.) *Oona: "It's working." *Molly: "Dangling Dragonflies.We gotta hurry and fill in the rest of the cracks.Or else this whole dam would fall apart.I wish we have a quicker way to fill in the cracks." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies fill those cracks divine." (The cracks of the dam began to fill up with concrete and the water begins to dry out.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Guppy Scout Outdoor Adventures